


Hint of a Spark

by notbourgeoisie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also a little shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Grantaire, Awkward Enjolras, Courfeyrac Ships Enjolras/Grantaire, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Grantaire is a Flirt, M/M, Matchmaker Courfeyrac, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Enjolras, Texting, Wrong Number AU, activist enjolras, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbourgeoisie/pseuds/notbourgeoisie
Summary: (7:53) Proofread my speech for the rally on Friday?(7:53) Attachment: 1 file(11:19)is that honestly the best you could do? and thomas paine? really? isn’t he a tad outdated?(12:25) You could have just told me I had the wrong number. You didn’t have to go and deface my entire speech.(12:28)don’t tell me i went through all that effort without even getting a simple “thank you” in return. i didn’t even charge you for reading through that painfully ostentatious tiradeEnjolras texts the wrong number. They talk, they flirt, then they fall in love.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I decided to write the texting fluff fic we all need and deserve. This is my first ever fic and I would appreciate any feedback! Tell me what you liked and what you guys think I should improve. And if you're reading this I love you already <3
> 
> This is for the lovely [Charlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_middleearth) who inspired me to write this and also helped me beta. You guys should totally check out her account!
> 
> The title is from "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" but I'm pretty sure you already knew that
> 
> For the texting, Enjolras is normal print, Grantaire is bold. I will add more as this work progresses :)

Not many people knew this about Enjolras, but he was a procrastinator.

Which was how he ended up blindly stumbling into his kitchen on one foot, struggling to pull on his pants as the coffee maker beeped indignantly at him to signal it was ready and _holy sHIT THE COFFEE WAS SPILLING EVERYWHERE BECAUSE HE FORGOT A CUP—_

This all started with Enjolras pulling an all-nighter to finish Lamarque’s essay. Which then, of course, led to him sleeping through his alarm, which led to this whole fiasco of a morning-after.

Enjolras silently cursed his extraordinary ability to get everything done last minute.

Then he stubbed his toe and uttered a string of not-so-silent curses.

Five minutes later, Enjolras was out the door with clothes, books, and most importantly, a new cup of coffee. He shot a quick text to Combeferre before sprinting halfway across campus for his morning class, sliding into his seat just as the bell rang. He received only a disapproving look from Lamarque, which, as far as Enjolras was concerned, was no less than a miracle.

* * *

He didn’t get a chance to look at his phone again until after his first two classes of the day, at which time his stomach was already uttering very loud protestations.

(Wednesday Morning)

(7:53) Proofread my speech for the rally on Friday?

(7:53) Attachment: 1 file

(11:19) **is that honestly the best you could do? and thomas paine? really? isn’t he a tad outdated?**

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

Enjolras clicked on the link and proceeded to gape at the screen. Large chunks of text were crossed-through or highlighted. There were comments, too. They were right to the point and brutal and—Enjolras realized with a jolt—definitely not Combeferre’s. He was willing to admit that whoever had done this had put in a lot of effort. Not a single sentence of his remained untouched.

He was able to overcome the initial shock within just a few seconds, which in his defense, was a pretty impressive feat in itself. Surprise quickly turned into irritation, however.

(12:25) You could have just told me I had the wrong number. You didn’t have to go and deface my entire speech.

(12:28) **don’t tell me i went through all that effort without even getting a simple “thank you” in return. i didn’t even charge you for reading through that painfully ostentatious tirade**

(12:29) You didn’t have to respond if all you wanted to do was insult me.

(12:30) **no one’s forcing you to respond either**

(12:30) **i think you’re just salty cuz you don’t wanna admit that my comments improved your speech. by a lot.**

(12:31) I fail to see how your unenthused and overly sarcastic comments help reinforce my arguments.

(12:31) **they don’t “reinforce” your arguments because they point out the inherent flaws in your reasoning. if you want more specific examples, refer above to your entire paper**

(12:32) And why exactly are you so convinced that our cause is futile?

(12:33) **because no offense, but from what i know, you are all just a bunch of broke college students. no one’s gonna take you seriously, especially if it’s about politics**

(12:34) I’ll admit, there will always be people who scoff upon younger generations and their attempts at a better tomorrow. Just because you yourself are disinclined to fight back does not speak for everyone else. We each need to be the change we want to see, no matter how insignificant the results may seem.

(12:34) **emphasis on insignificant**

(12:35) Look, you have your opinions, but that does not mean that our cause is worthless. I am grateful you took the time out of your day to read my speech, and I only hope you can profit from it.

(12:37) **sure thing apollo. you’ll be first to know when i sell your sweet words on the black market**

(12:38) That’s not my name.

(12:38) **never said it was**

(12:39) Don’t call me that then.

(12:39) **anything you say apollo**

(12:40) Fine. Be that way.

(12:41) **like having the last word, don’t you?**

(12:47) **alright, point taken**

Wednesday Afternoon 

(2:36) For your information, I was in class. Which I had to hurry to, seeing as you took up most of my lunch break.

(2:55) **again, no one forced you to talk to me**

Wednesday Evening

(6:52) You should consider coming to our meeting tomorrow. It’s at Café Musain, 7:30 pm. I think you’ll find it insightful.

(7:08) **we’ll see**

Thursday Morning 

“Who are you texting?”

Enjolras scowled down at his coffee. “No one.”

That only seemed to encourage Courfeyrac, who was trying to surreptitiously peek over Enjolras’s shoulder. “In that case, I’ll have no choice but to assume that you paid for a one night stand last night but your ravishing good looks and formidable virility left them begging for more.”

That earned him an eye roll and a cuff to the back of the head. “Come _on_ , Enj, you can’t keep something like this from us!”

“He can, actually,” said Combeferre as he walked into the kitchen. Enjolras was pretty sure he’d never been more grateful for his best friend in his entire life.

Courf grumbled something that sounded a lot like “traitor,” even as he greeted his boyfriend with a chaste kiss that quickly turned a lot less innocent.

“Really? Right in front of my coffee?”

“Sorry,” grinned Courfeyrac, in a tone that was very much not sorry. “I have to go to work anyway. But it’s like I keep telling you, Enj, you really, _really_ need to get laid.”

This time he danced out of Enjolras’s reach, appearing completely unfazed by the death glare he was receiving. “Later, suckers!” echoed in the hall as the door slammed shut after him.

Enjolras let out a sigh. He loved Courf to death, but one of these days, love might not be the cause of his friend’s demise.

“He means well.”

Enjolras stared at Combeferre, who was stirring his coffee with much more concentration than was necessary. “I know that. Just like I know that you want to say something right now.” When Combeferre still didn’t respond, he heaved another sigh. “Whatever you’re going to say, might as well get it out now. It can’t be much worse than anything I’ve already heard.”

Combeferre frowned. “You know I’d never force you to tell me anything you’re uncomfortable sharing. It is, however, quite obvious there’s something on your mind.”

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “It’s this _guy_.”

“I’m afraid you’re going to need to be more specific,” Combeferre replied drily.

“I met him when I texted the wrong number—I was meaning to text you, actually, to help me proofread my speech—but by the time I realized my mistake, he had already gone through and edited everything, with everything not even being an exaggeration.”

“And that is a bad thing?”

“Yes! Well, no, it wouldn’t be a bad thing except he believes society is incapable of change. He quite literally, said, ‘I think it’s cute how valiantly you’re fighting for a lost cause.’”

“Why don’t you try inviting him to our meetings?”

“I _have_ tried. He doesn’t seem interested.”

“Whatever you think is best, then. I will say that you’re not the type to give up easily.”

“I just don’t understand him. How can anyone care as little as he does?” Enjolras stopped himself before he could go on another rant. He took a deep breath. “I suppose we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Who knows? There’s still a chance he’ll show up to the meeting tonight.”

Thursday Night 

(10:20) We got off to a bad start. I would like a chance to start over, if that’s alright with you.

(10:22) My name is Enjolras. I’m currently a political science major at the University of Corinthe and co-founder of Les Amis de l’ABC, an activist organization. We hope to make an impact on the world and provide a voice to minorities, which is also part of the reason I intend to pursue a career in politics.

(10:22) I would like to learn more about you as well. What are some of your hobbies and interests?

(11:01) **whoa at least let me buy you dinner first**

(11:02) **why the sudden urge to know me?**

(11:07) I told you, I want to redeem my behavior from earlier.

(11:08) **are you sure this isn’t another attempt to get me to go to one of your meetings?**

(11:09) I assure you that is not my intention, although I could hardly be opposed if you were to attend. Even if you did miss today’s meeting.

(11:09) **wow i’m flattered**

(11:09) **don’t worry your pretty head about it. all is forgiven**

(11:13) You never answered my question.

(11:14) **sorry apollo, but my life isn’t nearly as interesting as yours**

(11:15) Humor me.

(11:15) **well since you asked so nicely…**

(11:16) **i’m an art major**

(11:18) That’s it?

(11:18) **i’m sorry my field of study isn’t good enough for the esteemed future politician**

(11:19) That’s not what I meant, and I’m sorry if I offended you. I was only asking you to elaborate.

(11:26) **i play guitar. and i box sometimes**

(11:27) Oh, that sounds interesting. I used to play the piano when I was younger.

(11:28) **nice.**

(11:49) **goodnight apollo**

(11:50) Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I will try to update as often as I can, and in the meantime, I will pray to Victor Hugo to protect me from writer's block. See you next time!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this early because I finished and I have no self-control. I'm still not on a set schedule at the moment, but that may change in the future?
> 
> A special thanks to Charlotte for being my beta. Betaing. Is that a word?
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, and Courfeyrac is italics.)

Friday Afternoon 

(4:37) **glad to see you listened to my advice after all**

(5:21) Despite your beliefs, I DO want to make a change in the world. And that happens to mean I need to solidify my argument as securely as I can. The less chinks the opposition can find, the better.

(5:28) **you could always just say “thank you” you know**

(5:30) Thank you.

(5:31) **you’re welcome**

(5:31) **see that wasn’t so hard was it?**

(5:32) I regret saying anything.

(5:36) So you were there at the rally?

(5:37) **now i regret saying anything**

(5:38) **yeah i was**

(5:38) What did you think?

(5:40) **it was good. i especially loved the part where the hot blond angel came on stage and graced us with his mellifluous voice**

(5:41) I’m serious.

(5:41) **so am i**

(5:44) **look, apollo. i want humanity to improve, i do. i just don’t think it will. the world isn’t the utopia you seem to think it is**

(5:48) With that mindset, it’s no wonder most of society is averse to change. How can you expect other people to succeed when all you do is sit there on the sidelines shouting words of discouragement? It makes me wonder if in reality your goal is to dissuade everyone who actually makes an effort to do something with their “meaningless existence.”

(6:03) I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you.

(6:27) I still don’t know your name.

(6:41) **you can call me R**

(6:43) Thank you, R.

Sunday Morning 

Enjolras stepped out of the shower with a sigh. He rolled his shoulders, wincing as they popped. All this stress was working wonders on his muscles, and not in a good way.

He stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately greeted with a faint clicking noise.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

“No, of course not!”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

Courfeyrac patted a spot beside him. “Sit. We need to talk.”

“We _are_ talking.”

“ _Oh, for fuck’s sake_.” Courfeyrac grabbed Enjolras’s arm and pulled him to the couch, almost dislodging his towel in the process. “How long were you planning to keep this from us?”

“What?”

“You never mentioned you got a _boyfriend_!”

“That’s because I don’t, he’s just an acquaintance of mine. And how do you even know about him?” He peered suspiciously at Combeferre, who shook his head.

Courfeyrac held out Enjolras’s phone, blinking nonchalantly. “It’s not my fault if your password is literally your birthday. Seriously, for a future politician, you sure don’t give a damn about security.”

“As I already told you, we’re just friends. Nothing more.”

“Friends? Last I checked it was an acquaintance.”

Enjolras could already feel a migraine coming on. “Courfeyrac, you better not meddle or _I swear to God_.”

“Sure thing, _Apollo_. I wouldn’t _dare_.”

Sunday Morning (continued) 

(10:45) _Who are u?_

(10:51) **depends on who’s asking**

(10:52) _Attachment: 1 image_

(10:52) _Now will u tell me?_

(10:54) **jesus christ warn a guy would you?**

(10:55) _Does shirtless Enjolras fresh from the shower not meet your standards?_

(10:59) **i’ll tell you who i am if you tell me who you are**

(11:00) _Courfeyrac at ur service. I’m a friend of Enjolras_

(11:00) **a friend that has photos of him only in a towel.**

(11:01) _Relax I really am just a friend. He’s single tho since ur asking_

(11:02) **i really wasn’t asking**

(11:02) _I answered your questions now answer mine_

(11:03) **how do i know you won’t go running to tell enjolras everything?**

(11:04) _I swear on the fuzzy panda slippers I’m wearing rn. Also cuz he would prob get mad at me instead of being grateful?_

(11:05) **how did you get my number?**

(11:05) _I stole it off his phone while he was in the shower. Now answer my question!!!!!!!_

(11:07) **i’m grantaire**

(11:08) _Tell me grantaire what are ur intentions towards our beloved leader?_

(11:08) **leader? i thought you guys were big on that “equality for all” thing**

(11:09) _Well yeah but he’s the co founder and he has that whole irresistible avenging archangel type of thing._

(11:09) _Wouldn’t u agree?_

(11:09) **who are the other co-founders?**

(11:10) _Me and my bf Combeferre_

(11:10) _Wow u are really good at avoiding the point_

(11:11) **what can i say? i enjoy running away from all my problems**

(11:12) _Mood_

(11:14) _But seriously ur not a creepy old man trying to seduce him are u?_

(11:16) **i assure you, i am truly a broke college student like the rest of you. and it was him who texted me first so...**

(11:17) _Ok good_

(11:17) _Becuz he does appreciate what u did for him and I can tell he likes talking to u_

(11:21) **does he?**

(11:22) _Well he’s being really secretive abt this whole thing which means that he cares abt it a lot_

(11:23) _And ik he can get rlly intense at times and stuff but pls try not to take it personally?_

(11:23) **ok i’ll keep that in mind**

Sunday Evening 

(7:49) **hey apollo**

(7:56) Hey?

(7:57) **if you could only eat one meal for the rest of your life what would it be?**

(7:57) What?

(7:58) **you heard me**

(7:59) I’ll have to think about it.

(8:00) **no i don’t want your thought-out logical answer. just say the first thing that comes to mind**

(8:01) Uh I like sushi? So I guess that?

(8:01) **really?????**

(8:02) **okay first of all ew why would you eat raw fish. second of all it’s so expensive and i didn’t think you were the type of guy who would buy into that frivolous capitalism**

(8:03) **and before you start telling me that’s not what capitalism is i know. it’s a joke.**

(8:03) Okay.

(8:04) What food would you choose, then?

(8:05) **cheesecake obviously**

(8:06) You’re going to survive on a diet of nothing but dairy and sugar?

(8:06) **don’t forget the eggs and butter**

(8:07) I can’t believe you said my answer was bad.

(8:08) **that’s because it was bad. raw fish literally tastes like cold phlegm**

(8:09) Agree to disagree?

(8:10) **nah. it’s fun arguing with you**

(8:10) Aha! I knew it. You always contradict everything I say on purpose.

(8:11) **of course i did. i couldn’t possibly have that many opinions on my own**

(8:12) Is it bad to say I feel slightly better knowing that you were just provoking me?

(8:13) **hey now give me some credit! i still think you’re not gonna accomplish anything that’s always been the truth**

(8:13) Yeah, whatever.

(8:14) **i shouldn’t have told you that. now you’ll never take what i say seriously :(**

(8:15) Bold of you to assume I took you seriously to begin with.

(8:16) **ouch. but fair enough**

(8:17) I have to go now. My friend is dragging me to some Pre-Finals party. Leave it to him to find that a cause for celebration.

(8:17) **enjolras going to a party? my eyes must be deceiving me**

(8:19) Very funny.

(8:20) **bye don’t get too wasted ;)**

(8:23) Bye.

* * *

“Have you asked him out yet?"

Enjolras scowled. “I thought we’ve been over this.”

Courf grinned. “We’ve talked about this, yes, but I never agreed that this was over.”

“You’re reading too much into it.”

“ _I don’t think so_ ,” Courfeyrac sang, with that shit-eating grin still on his face.

“You don’t even know if he feels that way. Need I remind you, consent is a two-way street.”

“But it is consensual on your side.”

“I did _not_ say that,” argued Enjolras, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

_When did his life become so...so...feelings oriented?_

“In all seriousness, Enj,” continued Courfeyrac, now with an entirely solemn expression. It was kind of scary, actually. “I want you to be happy. I have Combeferre, Joly has Bossuet and Musichetta, even _Marius_ keeps going on and on about that girl he met. I want you to have someone special that makes _you_ happy.”

“Not everyone needs another person to complete them,” Enjolras protested weakly. His friend’s concern certainly made it hard for him to continue arguing, though. He swallowed. “And I’m not exactly the easiest person to love.”

“That’s not true! I love you to death. So does Combeferre and Jehan and Joly and Bossuet and—”

“I know Courf, I know.” He smiled as gently as he could, and prayed that it didn’t look like a grimace instead.

Courfeyrac opened his mouth to say something.

“What are you guys still doing in the doorway? You’ll catch a cold!” Joly abruptly appeared, insistently ushering them away to the living room.

Enjolras looked back at Courfeyrac, but whatever he had to say had been lost in the moment.

* * *

Enjolras may be as stubborn as a broken drawer with good intentions, but Courfeyrac had a plan.

“Bossuet,” mused Courfeyrac. “Hey Bossuet, you know that artist friend of yours?”

“Yeah?”

“You should make him come to one of our meetings.”

Bossuet, who was currently the base of a very impressive soda can tower Musichetta was building, seemed skeptical. “I’ve mentioned the group to him several times before, and he’s never acted interested.”

“Then force him by any means necessary. Dump him in a bodybag and drag him here if you have to.”

Courfeyrac was only half-joking.

“That doesn’t seem like something he’d appreciate, though,” said Bossuet, furrowing his brows.

“As soon as he walks in that door, he’ll have forgiven you twice already, with room to spare. Promise.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Then he was distracted by the tumultuous crash of aluminum. Somehow amidst the chaos Bossuet had gotten cut by one of the cans. Courfeyrac didn’t even have the faintest idea how that happened, but then again, it was Bossuet they were talking about.

Alright. Step one of the plan was in action. Now he just needed to wait. Though he wasn’t exactly known for his patience, this time it didn’t really bother him. After all, Courfeyrac had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but I got carried away....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Grantaire's POV! Yay!
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU TO [CHARLOTTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_middleearth/pseuds/marvel_middleearth)!!!! I quite literally could not have written this chapter without her.
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! Love you guys! <3
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics.

Grantaire still had not shown up by the third meeting. Anyone else would probably have given up by now. But if Courfeyrac was known for one thing, it was being determined.

Actually, most people called it “relentlessly annoying,” but that was neither here nor there.

So when Bossuet showed up Monday night with someone who was neither Joly nor Musichetta, Courfeyrac gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for his unending supply of optimism.

Courf watched as that someone scanned the room, brows furrowed in confusion before he suddenly froze. He whipped around and began a heated whispering match with Bossuet, gesturing frantically with his hands.

Courfeyrac looked over to where the guy had been staring, and sure enough, there was Enjolras, deep in conversation with Combeferre. It seemed like he hadn’t noticed the newcomer yet.

That needed to change.

He strolled over before the poor dude had a chance to escape, skillfully blocking the exit. “Bossuet! Glad to see you made it.”

Bossuet looked beyond relieved. “Oh, hey Courf! This is my friend, Grantaire, the artist you asked me about.”

“Pleasure,” Grantaire said drily, shaking Courfeyrac’s hand with a little more force than was necessary.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he announced. “After all, we’re always happy to have a new addition to the team!” Courfeyrac made sure to keep his voice louder than usual, even by his standards.

He snuck a peek over to his left to Enjolras and Combeferre were now making their way over, just as he’d predicted. _Good_.

Grantaire had seen them too, and his shoulders slumped with a resigned sigh. “You owe me one,” he grumbled to Bossuet, who only shrugged good-naturedly. Good on him.

The pure tension emanating from Grantaire alone as Enjolras approached was frankly quite impressive, Courfeyrac decided. This plan was going to be even easier than he’d imagined.

“My name is Enjolras,” their leader greeted, extending his hand. “It’s good to have you join us.”

“I’m Grantaire,” he said as he accepted Enjolras’s handshake. His eyes flitted nervously to Courfeyrac, who winked.

“Welcome to les Amis de l’ABC, Grantaire.”

* * *

Monday Night

(8:35) **i’m surprised you actually didn’t tell him about me**

(8:36) _I’m a man of my word_

(8:36) _How did Bossuet convince u to come?_

(8:37) **he didn’t. he told me we were going to a bar. and then some lunatic blocked the exit and wouldn’t let me leave.**

(8:38) _Are u sure u still wanna leave after meeting Enjolras?_

(8:39) _That’s what I thought bITCH_

(8:41) _So what did u think of Grantaire?_

(8:42) You’re literally sitting across the room from me.

(8:42) _I’m too lazy to open my mouth_

(8:43) That’s a first.

(8:44) _Just answer my question_

(8:45) He seems nice, but I’ve said about three sentences to him. You can’t judge a person based only on that.

(8:45) _Do u think he’s hot?_

(8:46) What does that have to do with anything?

(8:47) _What color are his eyes?_

(8:47) I still fail to see what this has to do with anything

(8:48) _What color are his eyes?_

(8:48) Blue-green.

(8:49) _Okay_

(8:50) What the hell was that?

(8:51) Is this another one of your attempts to set me up with someone?

(8:51) Courfeyrac don’t you dare put your phone away.

(8:52) I’m going to kill you.

* * *

Grantaire wasn’t sure how he got into this mess.

Actually, scratch that, he knew exactly how he got into this mess. It was all because of stupid Enjolras and his stupid hair and stupid righteous fury.

Also because Bossuet lied to him. If Grantaire had known where they were really going he was certain he would have opted out.

Like, ninety percent sure.

Maybe eighty.

But he was here now, surrounded by people he didn’t know, who kept coming up to introduce themselves and making small talk. 

Social interaction. Ugh.

He knew Bossuet and Joly from before, though, and he didn’t think he could ever forget being interrogated by Courfeyrac. 

And then there was Enjolras.

Somehow he was even more breathtaking in person.

Grantaire hated him.

No he didn’t.

He needed to get better at lying to himself.

So there he was, hiding in the corner with a bottle of whiskey he had snagged from the nice barista, admiring the way the light gleamed on his hair from afar. He was really not living his best life right now.

He could stay like this for hours.

“These members of the LGBTQ+ community often face both discrimination and harassment in the workplace in regards to their orientation or identity,” Enjolras was saying. “Our proposed bill is making its way to the governor as we speak. If he approves…”

Something about pushing a law through the Senate or whatever. As if a student activist group could even begin to achieve such a thing.

Grantaire scoffed under his breath. Apparently he hadn’t been quiet enough, though, because Enjolras slowly turned to stare at him.

“Is there something you’d like to say?”

Grantaire could feel all the eyes in the room trained on him. Being the center of attention had always been uncomfortable for him, but Grantaire wasn’t one to back down from a fight. And to have Enjolras’s searing gaze focused on him for even a minute longer wasn’t exactly something Grantaire could willingly deny himself.

“If the world could be changed as simply as that, wouldn’t it have been done already?”

“I never said the fight would be easy. It is true, there are people who will disapprove of our policies, bigots who benefit from the oppression of others. Nevertheless, throughout the course of history, humanity has become more compassionate, more accepting. Would you disagree?”

“No.” Enjolras moved to turn away, and he hurried to add, “but as long as these ‘bigots’ are in positions of power, can anything really be accomplished?

“The revolutionaries of the past faced their fair share of opposition, but they persisted, and their efforts did not go to waste. Can you really stand here today and say your life is not better off thanks to them?”

Grantaire shrugged. “Yeah, but they had armies, or, at least, more than twenty members.”

Enjolras bristled, eyes alight with indignant fury. Grantaire would have hated to be whoever was on the receiving end of that fury.

Oh, wait. That was him.

The room had otherwise fallen completely silent, but then the voice of Grantaire’s savior sliced through the tension. “ _Enjolras, can you come take a look at this article?_ ”

Enjolras let his eyes flutter shut for a second, then stalked away without a second glance at Grantaire.

Grantaire exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He shot a grateful look to whoever it was, probably the guy in glasses, but he showed no sign of acknowledgement.

With a sigh, Grantaire went back to nursing his whiskey. It was going to be a long night.

  
Monday Night

(10:28) I take back everything I said. He’s an asshole.

  
Tuesday Morning

(9:04) What’s your favorite color?

(9:11) **green probably**

(9:12) **why do you ask?**

(9:15) I’ve said it before, I just want to learn more about you.

(9:15) No ulterior motives.

(9:16) **okay, let’s say i believe you for now**

(9:17) **what’s yours?**

(9:17) **wait lemme guess**

(9:17) **red**

(9:18) How did you know?

(9:18) **lucky guess**

(9:20) Can I ask you something?

(9:21) **you just did**

(9:21) **sure, go for it**

(9:22) Attachment: 1 file

(9:23) How do you think we could alter our approach to gather more interest in our campaigns?

(9:24) **you’re seriously asking me?**

(9:24) Yes.

(9:25) **uh okay let me see**

(9:27) **i think you need to narrow your horizons i guess. you’re not gonna be able to convince people halfway across the country if you can’t even convince your elderly neighbor to change her views.**

(9:29) **connect with people on a personal level first. sure, seeing the big picture is great and all, but in the end, it’s the little details that really count**

(9:30) **baby steps, apollo. baby steps.**

(9:31) Thank you. I’ll be sure to take that into consideration.

(9:34) Are you sure you don’t want to at least TRY coming to our meetings?

(9:36) **maybe if you guys started offering complimentary snacks i’ll go**

(9:37) I’m serious, how do you know you wouldn’t like it if you’ve never been? You certainly seem to know enough about politics to get involved.

(9:37) Someone new came to our last meeting, actually. I think the two of you would get along.

(9:38) **i’m pretty sure we wouldn’t**

(9:39) There you go again. Jumping to conclusions.

(9:39) **call it a hunch**

(9:40) **why are you so determined to convert me to a believer?**

(9:41) I just think it would be good for you to see things from a new perspective.

(9:42) **kind of sounds like you just want an excuse to kidnap me**

(9:42) I don’t exactly look forward to paying another person’s living expenses.

(9:43) **hey i never said you had to keep me as a pet**

(9:43) **you could harvest and sell my organs on the black market or something, for a decent price too i’m sure**

(9:45) You seem to think pretty highly of yourself.

(9:45) **i have good genes**

(9:46) I can’t know that.

(9:48) **is this your way of asking what i look like?**

(9:49) Yes. You already know who I am. Or at least, I assume you do. You seem like the kind of person who would research me trying to uncover my dirty secrets.

(9:50) **now who’s thinking highly of themselves?**

(9:50) Am I wrong?

(9:51) **okay fine. i do know what you look like, but i didn’t google YOU specifically, just your little group**

(9:52) Okay. Whatever you say.

(9:53) **i like hearing you say that. though maybe not in that context**

(9:55) **ok i’m going to be honest with you, i would kind of prefer to keep my anonymity, if that’s fine with you. i just...don’t feel ready yet**

(9:56) **also cause i’m still not entirely convinced your goal isn’t to kidnap me**

(9:58) That’s alright, I understand. I’ll admit, I wanted to put a face to the name, but if you’re uncomfortable I won’t push you.

(9:59) **thank you**

(10:00) **although, i gotta say, i’m flattered ;)**

(10:01) . . . 

(10:01) **okay, okay**

(10:03) I have to go to class soon. I’ll talk to you later.

(10:04) **is this a thing we’re doing now? telling each other why we have to leave?**

(10:06) Bye.

(10:07) **bye apollo :)**

* * *

  
Grantaire had no idea what prompted him to take a step in the direction of the Musain. And another. And another. It must be the shoes.

“I don’t want to go that way,” he told the demon possessing his shoes. The demon didn’t listen.

“You saw the look on his face last time. He probably doesn’t want me back again.”

He received a strange look from a passerby who _didn’t_ think it was normal to talk to inanimate objects.

Grantaire silently weighed his options. _Hearing Enjolras’s heavenly voice again, or getting put in a mental institution?_

It was no contest, really.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself standing outside the cafe.

“When I get home, I’m going to chuck you in the trash like the turncoats you are,” he assured his shoes.

He was early, he remembered as he walked in. Probably the first one here, which meant he could find a corner to skulk in, maybe get a couple of whiskeys in his system before facing Apollo’s wrath.

It seemed the universe had other plans in store, however. 

Enjolras looked up as he entered. “Grantaire.” He sounded surprised. “You came.”

_Oh no._

He looked around helplessly. _Was he really stuck in a room alone with Enjolras?_

This was so not worth the alcohol.

“Yep. Yep, I came without even being coerced this time.”

_Maybe it wasn’t too late. He could pretend to be…not Grantaire. Grantaire’s long lost twin brother. Or an alien who abducted Grantaire and stole his skin._

Yeah, he wasn’t getting out of this one.

Enjolras waved him over. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Shit. He was really in for it now. _Enjolras was gonna tell him off for last time. He was gonna get kicked out before the meeting even started. He was never going to see Enjolras again._

“Don’t look so nervous. All we've done so far is argue with each other. I’m only trying to get to know you better.”

_Oh._

“Okay, shoot.”

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?”

“You mean besides barging in on other people’s meetings and offering free samples of criticism with a side of sarcasm?”

Enjolras laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. He was beautiful. “Yes. Besides that.”

“Uh.” Grantaire racked his brain for something that Enjolras wouldn’t find _too_ distasteful. Not that he cared about impressing Enjolras. “I like art,” he said at last.

“Do you draw?”

“Yeah. I’m an art student actually.” He studied Enjolras’s face warily.

“I’m not judging you. I have a friend who’s an art major, actually.”

“ _Do you, now?_ ”

“Yes. Are you insinuating I’m unable to make friends?”

Grantaire started. “No! No that’s not what I meant at all.”

Fuck. Leave it to him to mess this up.

“Enjolras, that’s not what I was saying.”

“Okay.” Enjolras folded his arms across his chests, his expression unreadable. "What were you saying, then?"

“Not gossiping about me, I hope.” Courfeyrac chose that moment to burst through the doors, sporting a ridiculous rainbow top hat. At Enjolras’s reproachful glare, he shrugged. “I thought we could use a mascot.”

He was closely followed by this other guy Grantaire couldn’t quite remember the name of, who was wearing a sparkly purple tutu and a matching flag draped over his shoulders, who was followed by a guy wearing a flamenco dress constructed entirely of rainbow fans.

Apparently they had succeeded in diverting his attention, though, because Enjolras didn’t look at him again for the rest of the night. Grantaire didn’t quite know if he should be relieved or disappointed.

Disappointed, most likely. If he was honest with himself, he missed being the recipient of Enjolras’s unwavering focus.

Good thing he hated being honest with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Enjolras is so oblivious amiright?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys sorry the update took so long. Finals, am I right?
> 
> This chapter is all texting to make up for last time...this was supposed to be a texting AU, after all. heh....
> 
> Thank you Charlotte for, well, a lot of things. But let's just say for being my beta and sitting through my ridiculous rants that happen every other day. Or sometimes twice in one day.
> 
> And thank you guys for reading! <3
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics

Friday Afternoon

(1:29) **there’s a spider on my ceiling**

(1:30) **enjolras**

(1:31) **oh god it’s crawling down the wall**

(1:31) **enjolras please help me what do i do?**

  
(2:13) Sorry, I was in class.

(2:14) Are you still alive?

(2:18) **yes. barely.**

(2:19) **aww were you worried about me?**

(2:21) Not at all.

(2:22) **and here i thought you cared**

(2:23) It was only a spider. It wasn’t going to hurt you.

(2:23) **you don’t know that**

(2:24) It’s smaller than the pad of your thumb.

(2:25) **a lot of people are afraid of spiders, therefore our fear instinct must be rooted in something. our ancestors probably got eaten by giant spiders a lot or something**

(2:25) ...sure.

(2:26) **shh. i don’t need your judgement this early in the day**

(2:27) It’s two in the afternoon.

(2:27) **exactly**

  
(2:55) **i lost sight of the spider. i think i’m gonna need to burn the house down.**

(3:06) You are ridiculous.

  
Sunday Night

(11:09) **did you always want to become a politician when you grew up?**

(11:11) Question for a question? 

(11:12) **fair enough**

(11:14) To answer your question, no, I did not. I wanted to be a professional dog trainer when I was little, but then my parents explained to me that I would not be able to actually KEEP the dogs that I trained. That conversation went as well as you’d expect.

(11:15) **wait really?**

(11:15) **i’m surprised. i imagined a tiny enjolras running around, screaming about economic disparities**

(11:16) **are you rolling your eyes?**

(11:17) Would you believe me if I said no?

(11:17) **not really**

(11:18) **do you have a dog, then?**

(11:19) I have a golden retriever back home. Her name is Lola. I couldn’t take her with me to university, unfortunately.

(11:19) I believe you owe me quite a few questions now.

(11:20) **ask away, i’m all yours ;)**

(11:21) Do you have any siblings?

(11:22) **an older brother. i think he’s a lawyer or something. maybe an accountant**

(11:22) **we’re not that close**

(11:23) Ah.

(11:24) **how about you?**

(11:24) I’m an only child.

(11:25) **yeah i kinda figured**

(11:26) Is that supposed to mean something?

(11:27) **i didn’t mean it in a bad way, you just give off “only child” vibes**

(11:27) Okay.

(11:30) **oh i’ve got one. it’s really important**

(11:30) **what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?**

(11:31) I’m reeling at the importance.

(11:31) Mint chocolate chip.

(11:32) **ah. the one that tastes like cold toothpaste**

(11:33) Seriously?

(11:33) **fine. cold toothpaste with chocolate**

(11:35) I still feel better knowing that you disagree with everything I say on purpose.

(11:35) **i would feel better if you forgot i ever said that**

(11:36) **and i do not disagree with everything you say. i never disagree when you tell me i’m right about something. so if you want me to agree with you, the logical solution is to say it more often**

(11:37) I’ll pass.

(11:38) **your loss**

(11:39) What’s your irrational fear? Besides spiders, I mean.

(11:40) **wow we’re getting deep**

(11:40) **and arachnophobia isn’t irrational**

(11:41) Whatever you say.

(11:42) **hey i don’t like that sarcastic tone**

(11:42) You’re one to talk.

(11:43) **i hate it when you say things i can’t contradict**

(11:45) **i’ve always been afraid that one day, i’ll wake up, and everyone will have forgotten me. it’s stupid i know**

(11:46) It’s not stupid.

(11:46) **yeah whatever**

(11:47) **you are legally bound to tell me what your secret fear is. and it doesn’t count as a question**

(11:48) I’m afraid of pigeons.

(11:49) **don’t tell me you’re scared they’re actually government robots sent to spy on us?**

(11:50) No. I just don’t like them.

(11:50) Their beaks are too sharp. And I don’t trust their eyes.

(11:51) **give me a minute, i’m too busy laughing**

(11:51) Can we move on?

(11:52) **ok ok**

(11:53) **do you actually like social interaction?**

(11:54) I’m a public speaker. A good politician must always be approachable to the public.

(11:55) **i asked if you LIKE it**

(11:56) I guess it depends on the person I’m talking to.

(11:56) I like talking to you.

(11:57) **sorry i had to take a minute**

(11:57) **i mean you just professed your undying love to me-**

(11:57) **warn me before saying things like that next time!**

(11:58) I retract my statement.

(11:59) **wow i can’t believe you’d just go and break my heart like that. that’s cold, enjolras, that’s cold.**

(12:00) You are exhausting.

(12:00) **no one said you had to talk to me**

(12:01) You’re right.

(12:02) **enjolras?**

(12:03) **shit i’m sorry i didn’t mean it like that**

(12:05) **i like talking to you too. a lot. i’m sorry if i made it seem like i didn’t enjoy talking to you because it’s literally what i most look forward to every day**

(12:07) Relax, it’s fine, I just had to go do something for a minute.

(12:08) It’s good to know that’s what you think of me though. 

(12:09) **fuck off**

(12:10) **but i meant what i said**

(12:11) I did too

(12:12) **you should be careful, keep complimenting me and i might get a big head**

(12:12) I don’t think you need my help for that.

(12:13) **i’ll take that as a compliment**

(12:14) You would be the only one.

(12:14) **i’ll take that as another compliment**

(12:15) You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.

(12:16) **oh my god. did you just make a reference?**

(12:17) I did. I don’t live under a rock, you know.

(12:17) **i didn’t know that, actually**

(12:19) Well, I don’t have any work immediately due tomorrow morning, so I’m going to take advantage of that rare opportunity to sleep. 

(12:19) **oh. i didn’t realize how late it was**

(12:20) **goodnight. sleep tight. don't let the pigeons bite ;)**

(12:21) Goodnight.

  
Monday Morning

(9:43) **i’m an idiot**

(9:45) Are you waiting for me to disagree with you?

(9:46) What happened?

(9:48) **the microwave might be on fire**

(9:48) Might be?

(9:49) **the microwave is on fire**

(9:50) You should probably deal with that before texting me, then.

(9:50) **and here i thought you liked talking to me**

(9:51) I do. That’s why I don’t want you to die in a house fire.

(9:51) **aww i knew you cared**

(9:52) Of course that’s what you choose to focus on.

(9:53) **what else?**

(9:56) **okay the fire’s out**

(9:57) How have you lived for this long?

(9:58) **a healthy diet of dumb luck and pure spite**

(9:58) Of course.

(9:57) _Enjolras was smiling at his phone just now_

(9:59) **fascinating. i didn’t know he could do that**

(10:00) _Do u know why he was smiling?_

(10:01) **maybe he set a new record for flappy bird**

(10:02) _Maybe_

(10:02) _Or maybe he was texting someone wink wink_

(10:03) **maybe**

(10:03) _Do u know who he might have been texting?_

(10:04) **what makes you think i’d tell you if i did?**

(10:05) _Becuz it’s better to rant to someone when ur sexually frustrated_

(10:05) **i’m not sexually frustrated**

(10:06) _Uh huh_

(10:07) **bye.**

Monday Night

(12:29) I know I keep asking for your help, but could you do me another favor?

(12:31) **anything for you ;)**

(12:32) Flirting isn’t going to get you anywhere, you know.

(12:32) **yet you haven’t told me to stop**

(12:33) You’re right, I haven’t.

(12:34) **are you saying what i think you are?**

(12:35) Well that would depend on what you’re thinking, would it not?

(12:36) **i’m thinking that you actually like when i flirt with you**

(12:36) **so? was i right?**

(12:37) That would be classified information.

(12:37) **i need to know**

(12:39) **you can’t just say something like that and then leave**

(12:42) I’m going to sleep.

(12:43) **fine**

(12:49) **you never told me what the favor was**

(12:50) **if i just signed my soul away i better be getting something in return**

  
Tuesday Early Hours

(2:41) **hey are you cocaine? cuz i’m addicted to you**

  
Tuesday Morning

(8:35) Unless you mean to say that this relationship is severely detrimental to your health, and that it may seem like a good idea at the moment, but will eventually corrode your body from the inside out, then no.

(9:17) **i tried.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writing  
> Me: *internally screaming* this was supposed to be a one-shot


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I meant to post this earlier, but then I had to take a couple of mental health days, and then some family stuff came up. Sorry for the late update, I hope you'll forgive me?
> 
> It pains me to say this but updates will probably be less frequent from now on. This is because as the plot progresses, I want to make sure I'm giving you guys the highest quality content I have to offer. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience but I really would like to strive for quality over quantity.
> 
> A huge thanks to Charlotte for betaing and for being awesome as always! Thanks for being my friend <3
> 
> And thank you guys for reading and for leaving such lovely comments! They bring me unspeakable joy and really makes writing feel worthwhile! <3 <3 <3
> 
> (I'll stop now or the notes will be longer than the chapter haha)
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics, and Combeferre is italics and bold

Grantaire didn’t know why he kept coming to the meetings. It was like there was an invisible force pulling him. An invisible force with really great hair.

It was not easy leading a double life, Grantaire was discovering the hard way. Between tearing holes in Enjolras’s arguments as Grantaire and then mending the holes as R, Grantaire thought he deserved a raise. 

Not that he was getting paid to start with.

Okay. So what if Enjolras furrows his brows and chews his lip every time he considers something? And so what if he always stands with his back to the light so it looks like he’s framed by a halo? None of that had to do with Grantaire’s sudden involvement in politics. Neither Enjolras’s impassioned speech nor fervent expression had anything to do with, well, anything. Grantaire was absolutely sure of it.

“It’s easy for you to host a couple of rallies, give a couple of speeches when you have nothing to lose,” Grantaire interrupted yet again. “The people who actually face these issues, the real people targeted, they face actual consequences when they speak out, unlike you.” Then, because apparently he had a death wish, “Don’t tell me you think you actually know what they go through every day.”

Enjolras took a steadying breath. “There has to be a start somehow. We need to lead by example so that we might be able to inspire others.”

“A prime example you are, indeed. A cis white boy from a wealthy family. Forgive me if I don’t take you seriously.”

Enjolras’s glare was searing. 

Grantaire would give anything to have him never look away.

“Then what, exactly, would you have me do instead?” Enjolras finally replied, carefully enunciating each word. “Are you suggesting I just stand by and watch, that I do nothing? If we don’t stand up for them, who will? _You_?” His eyes had turned dangerous. “I cannot change my background. I cannot change that I come from a position of privilege. But I _can_ use that privilege to speak up for those who cannot. That is all,” Enjolras concluded, closing his eyes. “That is all I can do.”

* * *

The hallway light was broken again, noticed Grantaire as he climbed the rickety stairs to his apartment. This was easy to notice, because he was submerged in darkness and could not see.

Grantaire unlocked the front door and stepped inside, flicking on the light as he went.

“Nice to see you’re still alive.”

He winced. “Yep. Meeting ran a bit late.” He chose not to mention who it was who had succeeded in baiting Enjolras yet again.

Eponine huffed. “I don’t know why you go to those meetings. You said it yourself, it’s all useless bullshit.”

He couldn’t deny that those words indeed seemed like something he’d have said before. Eponine had sat through countless rants of his, but Grantaire didn’t actually think she had listened to any of them. 

He tried to remember what else he had said that could be held against him.

Eponine took his silence as an invitation to continue. “You always come back from the meetings in a bad mood. That’s literally the only thing you stand to gain at all from these lunatics! You’d rather spend all your free time working yourself to death crawling after _them_ and helping _their_ cause? Then _tell_ me, Grantaire, what is it all _for_?”

Grantaire swallowed. “At least they’re trying. Which is more than most people. Yeah, it’s true they haven’t accomplished much but all of them are genuinely—”

“It’s because of him, isn’t it?”

“Because of who?”

Eponine threw her hands up in exasperation. “Fine! You’re a grown man, you can make your own decisions. But don’t expect me to pick up the pieces after you get your heart broken.” Glowering, she stalked to her room, slamming the door.

Grantaire set his bag onto the couch with a sigh. Melodramatic as Eponine was, he knew his friend had his best interests at heart.

_But she was wrong. Because he didn’t—_

He didn’t feel that way about Enjolras.

He really needed to get better at lying to himself.

* * *

  
Monday Evening

(6:15) Can you take a look at our new flyer?

(6:17) **sure**

(6:18) Attachment: 1 image

(6:19) **this just says “come to our meeting”**

(6:20) Yes.

(6:20) I made it just for you, you should be flattered.

(6:22) **such lengths you go to for me**

(6:22) **next thing i know you’ll be pulling out a ring**

(6:23) There’s a meeting today, actually. 8:45 at Cafe Musain.

(6:24) I mean, you were close enough to attend the rallies, so you must live in this general area. Am I wrong?

(6:27) Will you at least consider it?

(6:28) **i have considered it**

(6:29) And your answer remains the same?

(6:31) **i’m afraid so**

(6:31) **sorry apollo**

(6:35) You didn’t do anything wrong.

(6:36) **now i wouldn’t say ANYTHING**

(6:36) You know what I meant.

(6:37) **maybe i wanted you to explain so i could keep you for longer**

(6:39) Do you always flirt with everyone?

(6:39) **what? a little flirting never hurt anyone**

(6:40) Completely harmless when you don’t ever have to meet me right?

(7:03) I’m sorry. I know I said I wouldn’t push you.

(7:11) R?

* * *

Grantaire showed up even later than usual to the meeting.

“You’re late.” Enjolras waited for a smart remark, but Grantaire just retreated to his usual corner without so much as a glance in his direction.

Enjolras frowned. Then he reminded himself that it was a good thing. One less distraction to deal with.

Nevertheless, he felt a slight sense of unease that only grew with every passing minute that remained uninterrupted.

If anyone saw him sneaking glances over to the table in the corner, they chose not to mention it.

Grantaire made to leave the second he called the meeting to a close. Concern outweighing annoyance, Enjolras caught up with him.

“Hey, are you…are you alright?”

Enjolras was met with an icy glare. “Does it look like there’s something wrong with me?”

“No! It’s just—” he hesitated. “We missed your input today.”

Grantaire scoffed.

Enjolras frowned. “It’s true. As much as we don’t always see eye to eye, you’re one of us.” There was a flash of blue as Grantaire’s eyes darted up to look at him, then just as quickly looked away. Enjolras paused. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

This time it was Grantaire who hesitated. “I’m fine, really. Thanks for the offer, though.” With that, he was gone, leaving Enjolras with only an acute feeling that somehow, this was his fault.

* * *

Monday Afternoon

(4:36) _**You weren’t texting while we were over.**_

(4:37) So?

(4:38) _**Did something happen?**_

(4:38) Maybe I wanted to fully enjoy the company of my best friends.

(4:39) _**Enjolras.**_

(4:40) We haven’t talked for a couple of days.

(4:40) _**I see.**_

(4:41) _**Have you tried talking to him?**_

(4:41) He never responded to my last text.

(4:42) _**Is that a no, then?**_

(4:42) Yes.

(4:43) Attachment: 1 image

(4:44) _**Was that the last conversation between the two of you?**_

(4:44) Yes.

(4:44) And probably the last ever.

(4:45) _**You don’t know that.**_

(4:46) It’s pretty clear he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.

(4:46) _**I can offer some advice, if you would like.**_

(4:47) Sure.

(4:50) _**There are several possible reasons to why he hasn’t texted you back. I believe the most probable simply being he feels awkward. It could be that he is worried that you will confront him.**_

(4:54) _**And while avoidance isn’t always the solution, I believe in this case, a change in subject could help alleviate the tension. Text him about something else to show that you won’t force him to talk about the uncomfortable topic. Perhaps you can save that conversation for a later time, when you both are ready.**_

(4:55) Okay.

(4:57) Do you have a favorite artist?

(4:58) There, I texted him. Are you happy?

(4:59) _**You know I didn’t ask you to do it to make ME happy.**_

(4:59) Yeah, I know. Thanks for the advice.

(5:00) _**Of course.**_

  
(5:41) **it’s hard to pick but if i had to i’d say Marie-Guillemine Benoist**

(5:42) Oh that’s really cool!

(5:44) **it’s ok you don’t have to pretend to be interested**

(5:45) I’m not pretending, though it’s true I don’t know much on the subject of art.

(5:45) But I’d like to learn.

(5:46) **she was a parisian painter during the neoclassicism period**

(5:48) **ok i know this is your usual excuse but i have to go to class**

(5:49) **rain check?**

(5:49) Yeah, alright.

(5:50) **i’ll talk to you later apollo**

(5:51) Talk to you later!

  
Tuesday Early Hours

(3:08) **marine biologists should really get more creative when naming new ocean organisms**

(3:10) **they see something that vaguely resembles the shape of an everyday object and they’re like ah yes, i shall name this “sea *insert name of object*”**

(3:11) **like i get sea star and all but then they have sea apple?? which doesn’t even look remotely like an apple**

  
Tuesday Morning

(8:24) What?

(9:17) **look it up**

(9:22) I see what you’re saying, but how you came to that conclusion is beyond my understanding.

(9:23) **what can i say? i am wild**

(9:24) **no really it just popped into my mind and i can’t stop thinking about it**

(9:25) Great. Now I won’t be able to stop thinking about it.

(9:26) **my plan exactly**

* * *

Wednesday Night

There comes a moment in life when all your mistakes flash before your eyes.

For Enjolras, that moment came when his phone lit up with a gentle reminder that his summative essay was due the following morning.

He smacked himself on the head. How could he have forgotten?

 _You say that like it’s not a daily occurrence_ , his brain helpfully chimed in.

He could already feel a migraine coming on. And, as he looked over at his friends now entangled on the couch, Courfeyrac was over tonight. Which meant there was no way he’d be able to get any work done _here_.

Resigned, Enjolras began to pack his bag.

* * *

He started as a cup of coffee slammed onto the table in front of him.

“One of these days, you’re gonna regret putting things off,” chided Musichetta, although she should have known what to expect from Enjolras by now.

He grimaced. “Been there, done that.”

Chetta rolled her eyes. “We’re closing. You have the key, right?”

“Mhm.”

Musichetta left him with a final punch to the arm. He really ought to thank her one day for never kicking him out. And for the free coffee, which, for as often as this happened, must have added up to be quite the amount.

Skimming through innumerous articles later, Enjolras felt like he was about to pass out. He stifled a yawn. How long had he been here?

 _These corrupt transnational corporations exploit the farmers in the less developed regions of the world_ , he read.

 _That is bad_ , he wrote.

He rubbed his eyes. 

Enjolras nearly jumped out of his skin when the cafe door opened.

“Enjolras? What are you still doing here?”

“Finishing an essay. Due tomorrow.” Enjolras frowned. “It’s all Combeferre’s fault, that bastard. He should have made me do this earlier.” He glared at his laptop. “I’m gonna break his legs,” he added helpfully.

A small part of Enjolras’s brain remembered that he should also be figuring out why exactly _Grantaire_ was walking around at three in the morning. He should probably ask him.

“Right.” Grantaire stepped forward without warning, hoisting Enjolras to his feet. “I’m taking you home.”

Enjolras squinted suspiciously at his empty mug, trying to shrug him off. “‘M fine. Just need more coffee.”

“You’re not going to get anything done in this state. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“Not gonna work well at home.”

Grantaire hummed noncommittally and continued hauling him to the exit.

“Wait. Need to lock up,” he intervened before he could be dragged into the street. He rummaged through his bag for the keys Chetta had left him. Why did they have to make keys so small?

Finding the key, Enjolras fumbled with the lock. _Was it clockwise or counterclockwise again?_

“Here. Let me.” Grantaire pried the key from Enjolras, locking the door in one fluid motion.

“Showoff,” muttered Enjolras.

“Do you still know where you live, at least?” Grantaire taunted, smirking. 

“Of course I do.” Enjolras could not help but feel a little bit offended.

Grantaire just grinned. If he noticed they took a few more turns than usual, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

They arrived at Enjolras’s apartment with minimal injuries; Grantaire only had to stop Enjolras from walking into a pole twice. 

Then Enjolras tripped over the coffee table and would have cracked his skull had Grantaire not grabbed the back of his hoodie.

“That’s it,” Grantaire said firmly, nudging him towards the couch. “You need to sleep before you pass out on the floor.”

“I can’t sleep now, I need to finish.”

“You’re a public health hazard right now. Pretty sure I could get arrested as an accomplice if you don’t get some sleep this very second.”

It seemed that Enjolras still had some sense of self-preservation, however, as he imagined the livid fury that would threaten to explode from Javert’s eyeballs if Enjolras even dared to utter the words “late work” in his general vicinity. He would probably be eviscerated on the spot.

Of course, he didn’t give a rat’s ass about Javert’s opinion. But he had to admit that he did care quite a lot about his political science degree.

“Coffee,” he said, fixating Grantaire with his iciest glare. To his credit, Grantaire didn’t seem like he had any inclination to back down.

“Okay, how about I get you your coffee, and you just close your eyes for a bit, alright? I’ll wake you when I get back,” he assured, despite Enjolras’s continued protests.

As he watched him walk away, Enjolras suddenly remembered his question from earlier. “Why were you at the cafe?”

Grantaire turned slightly, though Enjolras could still not see his face. “I forgot my jacket,” he replied, before disappearing into the kitchen.

 _That’s strange_ , thought Enjolras as he drifted out of consciousness. He didn’t remember seeing Grantaire with a jacket on the way home.

* * *

Enjolras woke up to a loud exclamation of “donuts!” and sunlight streaming through the window.

Wait. Why was sunlight streaming through the window?

He bolted upright. “What time is it?” he gasped, dreading the answer.

“About nine,” replied Courfeyrac through a mouthful of donut. “Why?”

Enjolras felt clammy all over as he was gripped with overwhelming panic. _Where the hell was his laptop he needed his laptop—_

“Enjolras! Look at me!” Courfeyrac grabbed Enjolras’s shoulder, wrenching him around to face him. “Breathe,” he commanded.

Enjolras’s unfocused gaze slid past him to the coffee table where an open box of donuts laid. Next to it, a neat stack of paper with his name hastily scribbled on a sticky note.

“Here, why don’t you have a donut to calm down?” his friend offered.

Enjolras ignored him, instead snatching the pile and rifling through it.

Over ten pages of pristine, double-spaced, MLA formatted print. Enjolras braced himself and started to read one of the paragraphs.

He inhaled sharply.

It was...good. Really good. Definitely loads better than what Enjolras himself had written last night.

“Enjolras?” 

“I didn’t write this.”

Courf blinked. “So you’re saying someone not only broke in and left us free coffee and donuts, but also wrote your essay for you? Are you sure you didn’t just pass out and forget about it?”

“Didn’t break in.”

“Hm?”

“I said, _he didn’t break in_.”

“Who didn’t break in?”

“Grantaire.”

“Huh?”

“He came home with me last night.” Courfeyrac choked on his coffee. “ _Not like that._ And I guess I fell asleep. Although,” Enjolras added, frowning, “he was supposed to wake me.”

“You came home with a guy. And didn’t tell us about it.”

“I could hardly wake you up at three in the morning, now, could I?”

Courfeyrac’s pout could have landed him a seat in the next _America’s Got Talent_ finals. “You never told me how close you guys had become.”

“We’re not. He was just—” Enjolras realized he wasn’t exactly sure why Grantaire had done what he did. “He was just helping me.” 

_But why?_

“Why are you being so secretive if you’ve got nothing to hide?” huffed Courfeyrac.

“Why are _you_ so upset when you just got free food?”

Courf pretended to think for a moment. “Fair enough.” Then, because he apparently couldn’t survive a minute without teasing Enjolras, “Looks like you’ve got yourself a sugar daddy.”

Enjolras chucked a pillow at him, which missed.

“Enjolras, isn’t it almost time for your class?” chimed in Combeferre, who had been watching the whole exchange behind the poorly veiled disguise of reading a book.

Enjolras put his hand to his heart in feigned betrayal. “I see how it is. You only come to your boyfriend’s rescue and not to mine.”

Courfeyrac stuck out his tongue. “I know, it’s why I love him.” 

Watching Combeferre gaze back at his boyfriend with equal adoration, Enjolras felt a sudden pressure on his chest.

He really should get to class.

Enjolras noticed a scrap of paper pinned under the cup as he reached for the nearest coffee.

_—Here’s the coffee I promised :)_

He traced the messy scrawl with his thumb, then carefully folded the note and slipped it into his pocket.

As Enjolras walked across campus, the weight on his chest felt just a bit lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BARRICADE DAY!!!!!! Here's a new update to celebrate!! 
> 
> Charlotte and I also posted the first chapter of our Enjoltaire Fairy Tale AU to honor this occasion! You can find the first chapter [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479599/chapters/59085340) if you're interested
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Love you guys! <3
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics

Thursday Morning

(10:29) _Heyyyyyyyyy_

(10:29) _Grantaireeeeeeee_

(10:29) _Buddyyyyyyyy_

(10:34) **oh it’s you again**

(10:35) _The one and only!_

(10:36) **to what do i owe the pleasure?**

(10:37) _It’s been a long time since we last talked and maybe I just want to have a little chat_

(10:37) **what do you want**

(10:38) _Right to the point I see_

(10:39) _Are u ever planning to tell him who u really are?_

(10:40) **i’m not sure. i don’t know how to break it to him that i’m actually three owls in a trenchcoat**

(10:40) _I just spat out my coffee_

(10:41) **i’m...honored**

(10:42) _I don’t like ur attitude young man_

(10:42) **pretty sure i’m older than you**

(10:43) _Now that’s no way to talk to ur elders_

(10:43) _Anyways back to serious business_

(10:44) _U know he’s bound to find out eventually, right? How long are u gonna keep this a secret?_

(10:45) **i don’t know**

(10:46) **but even if i did i wouldn’t tell you**

(10:47) _Whyyyyyyyyy? What have I ever done to u :(_

(10:49) _Wow ur just gonna ignore me like that_

(10:50) _Ur acting exactly like Enjolras and by that I mean like a dick_

(10:51) **the block button is looking very tempting right now**

(10:51) _Fine I’ll stop_

(10:52) _I’m taking u out of my will_

* * *

“I never got the chance to thank you.”

Grantaire started, glancing up to see Enjolras leaning against his table. The fact that Grantaire hadn’t even noticed him approaching must truly be a testament to his exhaustion. He plastered a grin on his face. “Don’t mention it. Always to help.”

Enjolras nodded distractedly. “You know, there is one thing that I’ve been wondering,” he mused.

Grantaire stiffened. _Shit. Has he found out somehow that I’ve been lying to him? Well, not lying, exactly. More like omitting some minor details. But he would probably consider it lying. If Courfeyrac told him—_

“Hm?” Grantaire hoped that the panic wasn’t too obvious on his face.

“How did you get into my laptop?”

_Oh._

Grantaire laughed to hide the pounding of his heart. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Enjolras grinned and rubbed his neck. “Alright, I won’t. But once again, I really do appreciate what you did for me, and if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, don’t hesitate to let me know, alright?”

Grantaire sucked in a breath. _Why the fuck did he have to be so...so...sincere about everything?_

“I wouldn’t make that promise unless you’re preparing to follow me to an unmarked grave in the woods, no questions asked,” he warned.

 _Stop using humor as a coping mechanism for emotions you’re too scared to face_ , said the voice in his head.

 _Shut up_ , said Grantaire.

To his surprise, Enjolras laughed. Grantaire stared at him. Enjolras had never laughed at any of his jokes before. He opened his mouth to make some teasing remark about just that.

“ _Enjolras! Come quick! Bossuet’s just spilled a pot of coffee on this pile of paper and we need you to tell us which are important documents that need rescuing!_ ”

Enjolras cursed under his breath. “Sorry,” he said apologetically, shooting a quick smile to Grantaire. “ _Coming!_ ” he yelled, already making his way to where Joly was waving frantically.

Grantaire’s grin faltered a little. He took a swig from his bottle, eyes fixated on the table. But Grantaire knew he couldn’t blame Enjolras for leaving, not really. 

After all, Enjolras had never been his to keep.

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

(2:20) My history professor has been prattling on about Parisian sewer systems for the past half hour. I’m seriously considering switching majors.

(2:27) **come join me as a broke art student**

(2:27) I just might take you up on that. 

(2:28) **who knows, you might just discover a hidden talent**

(2:28) I doubt it.

(2:29) That reminds me, though. Would it be alright if I asked to see some of your art? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.

(2:30) **oh ok. sure, that’s fine**

(2:31) **Attachment: 1 image**

(2:31) **this is the piece i did for my final**

(2:32) Whoa that’s amazing!!

(2:34) **it’s not my best**

(2:34) Still, that looks really good. And I mean really good.

(2:35) Do you have a name for it?

(2:35) **yeah, “Paris Personified”**

(2:35) **bit pretentious i know**

(2:36) I like it.

(2:36) **thanks**

(2:37) **i guess it’s my interpretation of paris, with poverty and the slums as well as the opulence**

“Mister Enjolras!”

Enjolras jumped, fumbling with his phone. “Sir?” he responded calmly, in spite of the flush steadily creeping up his neck.

“Am I boring you?” demanded Javert.

 _Yes._ “No, sir.”

“Then can you please tell me why you were on your phone instead of paying attention to my lecture? Maybe,” he went on, a wicked gleam to his eye, “this class isn’t as important to you as texting your girlfriend.”

Enjolras felt a sudden flare of irritation. “I’m sorry, sir,” Javert barely had time to look smug before Enjolras continued, “but I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m gay, you see.”

Javert spluttered, face livid. “ _Sit down!_ ” he hissed. “One more interruption and I’ll have you put on probation!”

Enjolras wanted to argue that, technically, it was _Javert_ who had interrupted the lesson. But he restrained himself, because he did not think Javert deserved the compliment of rational opposition.

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon (continued)

(2:53) Sorry, my professor caught me on my phone. 

(2:54) **such rebellious behavior, i’m disappointed**

(2:55) Serves him right for making a boring lesson even more boring.

(2:56) Anyways, he called me out for it, and then pulled all that heteronormative bullshit, asking me if I was texting my girlfriend. So naturally I told him I was gay.

(2:56) **you what??**

(2:56) **how are you still alive**

(2:57) Well I expect that he couldn’t do anything about it without giving me a reason to report him for discrimination. So he just sat there, fuming, until the bell rang. He didn’t even continue his lecture on sewer systems, as if that was a punishment rather than a blessing.

(2:58) **that’s actually hilarious, i wish i could have seen the look on his face**

(2:58) It was pretty great.

(3:00) **so are you?**

(3:00) **gay, i mean**

(3:01) Yeah.

(3:01) Would that be a problem?

(3:02) **no not at all i was just asking**

(3:03) **i’m bi actually, so no judgement here**

(3:04) Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it sound like you had to tell me.

(3:04) **you didn’t. it’s fine, don’t worry about it**

(3:05) If you say so.

(3:06) **yeah, i do say so. seriously, don’t worry about it**

(3:07) **anyways my class is about to start so i have to go not fail calculus**

(3:08) Oh ok. Have fun!

* * *

Joly’s tongue was between his teeth, his face contorted in intense concentration.

Everyone collectively held their breath.

The buzzer sounded. Joly groaned good-naturedly.

“Better luck next time!” cackled Bossuet, snatching the tweezers from him.

Just then, the doorbell sounded. “I’ll go,” Joly offered, extracting himself from the clutches of Musichetta.

“ _Go get ‘em, birthday boy!_ ” Grantaire yelled after him.

Joly stuck out his tongue.

By the time he turned around, Bossuet had already managed to get the tweezers completely stuck in one of the holes and the buzzer was ringing nonstop. How he had managed to fuck up so badly, Grantaire had no idea, but if nothing else, it was pretty funny.

He made eye contact with Bossuet, which turned out to be a horrible thing to do, because the two of them immediately lost it, doubling over with laughter.

Grantaire was hunched over, tears streaming down his face when Joly returned.

Still giggling, he raised his head.

“R! Is that you?”

Grantaire froze.

Bahorel was grinning, seemingly unaware that anything had happened. “Damn, I haven’t seen you in so long!” he complained as he dragged Grantaire up and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

Grantaire’s gaze was fixed on a point beyond Bahorel’s shoulder on the other side of the room, his mind a jumble of adrenaline and terror. 

_Had he heard?_

Enjolras didn’t seem to be paying him any attention, however, deep in conversation with Feuilly. For once, Grantaire was grateful.

“How have you been?” asked Bahorel, releasing him at last.

“Oh, uh, I’ve been good.” Grantaire wrenched his eyes away from Enjolras. He lowered his voice. “Listen, uh...would you mind just calling me ‘Grantaire?’”

Bahorel looked surprised. “Yeah, sure.”

Grantaire nodded. “Cool. Thanks, dude.”

“Sure thing.” Bahorel still looked a little mystified, but didn’t press the matter.

Grantaire cast a final wary glance in Enjolras’s direction before putting on a grin of his own, turning to face Bahorel. “Wanna go raid Bossuet’s liquor cabinet?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

_“R! Is that you?”_

Enjolras’s head shot up as Bahorel’s voice rang through the room. His gaze darted to where Bahorel was looking at—

_Grantaire?_

Enjolras barely had time to process what he had just witnessed when he saw Grantaire look in his direction. He averted his eyes just in time, striking up a conversation with the person nearest him, which happened to be Feuilly, about the political unrest in the next county over. Or maybe it was about dried plums. Whatever it was, Enjolras was sure it was a fascinating topic, as he nodded along absentmindedly, glancing every so often at the other side of the room.

Once he was sure Grantaire’s gaze had shifted elsewhere, Enjolras excused himself, pulling Combeferre aside. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” he murmured.

Ferre nodded. “Is something wrong?” he asked, concern flashing across his face.

Enjolras subtly pointed his head towards the door.

Combeferre was still looking at him worriedly once they reached the safety of the hallway. “Are you alright?”

“It’s Grantaire.” Enjolras was having trouble breathing. He grabbed Combeferre’s arm to steady himself. “Ferre, it’s him. _Grantaire is R._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger....does this count as a cliffhanger?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS I PROMISE! This was supposed to be a long chapter, which is why it took me so long (sorry again), but then I decided it was getting TOO long and split it into two. (Although I think this is still the longest chapter so far) Hopefully, this means that the next update will be a little sooner! <3
> 
> I realized that there could be some confusion with the timeline, so when I say 'finals' just imagine that's referring to the ones at the end of each semester, not end-of-year. Sorry, hope this clears things up!
> 
> Thank you to Charlotte for being my beta!
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics, and Combeferre is italics and bold

“Are you sure?” Combeferre asked.

“I know what I heard,” Enjolras snapped. Combeferre raised an eyebrow coolly. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Combeferre seemed deep in contemplation. “I think you should avoid jumping to conclusions,” he said slowly, “You should take some time and just watch for a while, see how things progress.”

Ferre was right. Of course he was, he always was. But Enjolras couldn’t help a slight pang of disappointment. He had thought—

What _had_ he thought? It wasn’t like his newfound discovery was going to suddenly change anything.

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair. Was it possible that he had misheard? No, he was sure he hadn’t.

But maybe he _hadn’t_ misheard, and Grantaire was simply a different R. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even sure that ‘R’ actually went by that name—it was entirely possible he had just picked a letter at random for the sake of anonymity.

“ _Enjolras._ ” Combeferre’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned.

Ferre clasped his shoulder. “Remember, he might not be ready to be confronted yet. You should give him time.”

Enjolras nodded distractedly and followed his friend back into the room.

His eyes caught Grantaire’s gaze almost immediately. Enjolras gave a tight-lipped smile, and hoped that it would be enough to reassure him there was nothing to worry about.

He didn’t look at Grantaire again for the rest of the night.

* * *  
“Enjolras thinks R is Grantaire,” Combeferre remarked casually over his dinner.

Courfeyrac choked on his pasta. Combeferre leaned across the table to pound him on the back.

“ _What?_ ” Courf exclaimed, red in the face from coughing. “No way!”

Combeferre shook his head. He was willing to admit that his boyfriend certainly had a flair for acting, but it wasn’t enough to fool Combeferre. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Courfeyrac deflated slightly. “Yeah, I knew. Are you mad?” he asked hesitantly.

“No, of course not. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Combeferre reassured, setting down his fork. “So it’s true, then.”

“Yeah.” _A pause._ “Do you think Enjolras will be mad?”

Combeferre sighed. “He’ll probably be upset at first. But he needs to understand that it wasn’t your secret to tell.” Courfeyrac still looked worried. “I’m willing to help him understand, if necessary.”

Courf grinned, resting his chin on his arms. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Combeferre smiled fondly. “ _Everything._ ” He brushed away an errand curl with his hand. Courfeyrac leaned into the touch.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“I believe so.” Combeferre pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled as Courf rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “But I love you, too.”

* * *

Monday Early Hours

(1:22) Are we friends?

(1:30) **why do you ask?**

(1:32) Can you just answer the question?

(1:34) **yeah i guess we’re friends, if you’re ok with it**

(1:35) We’re friends.

(1:36) **oh ok good, that’s cool**

(1:39) **i mean not to complain or anything but that was kind of random, is everything ok?**

(1:40) Yeah everything’s fine.

(1:41) **ok**

(1:41) **gn apollo**

(1:42) Gn.

* * *

Enjolras glanced up as Combeferre settled down in the chair next to him. He held up a finger apologetically, motioning to his phone. _One minute._ His friend nodded.

“My parents,” he said by way of explanation once he hung up, “Apparently my mom bought tickets to the art museum for their anniversary, but then my dad surprised her with tickets for a cruise, so they decided on that instead. And so they ended up giving them to me, not sure what they expect me to do with them.” He made a face. “Maybe they thought it would infuse some culture into me, or—” he stopped suddenly as he realized that Ferre hadn’t said a single word this entire time. “What’s wrong?”

Combeferre was frowning. “We need to find a new graphic designer.”

“What do you mean? What happened to Floréal? She didn’t—” Enjolras felt a sudden wave of horror. “She didn’t _quit_ , did she?”

“Not exactly. She said she needed to focus on her studies for a while because her grades have been slipping. Although...she didn’t specify for how long.” Ferre hesitated. “I could try to ask her again?”

Enjolras rubbed his temples. “No, it’s alright. She shouldn’t be forced to put us ahead of her education.”

Combeferre gave a nod. “We’ll have to find an alternative soon, you’re scheduled for another speech next Friday, and we need posters up by the end of the week.”

Enjolras sighed. “I’ll think of something.”

Great. Enjolras scanned the room, racking his brain for a way out of this mess. As much as his friends might be well-versed in literature and humanities, it was no denying that artistic capabilities were pushing their limits. And he himself was even further out of the question.

His eyes fell on where Grantaire was scribbling in his notebook.

It was worth a try.

Grantaire looked up as he approached. “Can I help you?” he asked, surreptitiously closing the cover of his sketchbook.

Enjolras took a deep breath. “Floréal, our graphic designer, just quit.”

“Oh. That’s uh—I’m sorry to hear that.” Grantaire looked distinctly uncomfortable. “But I’m not sure…” _Not sure what you want me to do about it._

Enjolras took a breath to steel himself. “I was wondering if you could help us design some posters for next week’s rally? It won’t be for long, just until Floréal gets her footing again.”

Grantaire’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? You’re asking me?”

Enjolras shook his head. “Forget it,” he huffed, and turned to leave.

“Wait, I’ll do it.” Grantaire’s eyes were wide, as if he himself were surprised he had agreed.

Enjolras forced himself to smile. “Great. Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem. When do you need them done?” Grantaire asked, finally coming out from his stupor.

Enjolras bit his lip. “Uh, actually...by next Monday, so a week from now?” That sounded terrible, even to himself. “Sorry it’s not much of a heads-up.”

Grantaire sucked in a breath. “Wow, no kidding. Well, I, uh...I’ll see what I can do. And we can go over ideas and specifics on Thursday, yeah?”

“Sure. Actually, wait—” Enjolras tried to think of the right wording,“—is there a way I can contact you outside of meetings?”

_Was that too obvious?_

Grantaire smirked. “How about by carrier pigeon?” 

Enjolras barely suppressed a shudder, remembering that he couldn’t say anything because technically, Grantaire didn’t know that Enjolras knew that R knew and therefore _Grantaire_ knew about his innate fear of pigeons. Still, Grantaire looked far too pleased for his liking.

“I can give you my email.” 

It wasn’t the answer Enjolras wanted, but Grantaire probably wouldn’t have given his real number if he had asked directly anyway.

“Yeah, alright.”

Grantaire looked questioningly at him when Enjolras made no sign of leaving.

“There’s a new art exhibit at the museum downtown this weekend.”

Grantaire blinked. “Yeah.”

“Would you like to go with me?”

Grantaire looked taken aback. “Is this about the drawings? Because you really don’t have to thank me, I’m happy to help.”

“No, I—” Enjolras hesitated. “I want to go with you.”

Grantaire looked as if he was locked in a vicious internal debate. To his credit, he did sound genuinely remorseful when he spoke. “I’d love to, really. But the thing is, I’m kinda broke, and—”

“I have an extra ticket,” Enjolras interrupted hurriedly, which, to be fair, wasn’t a lie. 

“Oh.” Grantaire still looked uncertain. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather give it to someone else?”

“Who was it that told me to not look a gift horse in the mouth?”

“Okay, okay, fair enough,” Grantaire laughed, “but I didn’t really peg you as an art enthusiast, though, if I’m being honest.”

“I would like to learn.” It was the first time he had said this to Grantaire, at least in person. Enjolras was surprised to find that it was mostly true.

“Oh, well, uh...thanks, then.” Enjolras didn’t miss the way Grantaire’s eyes kept darting between the tables as if he thought this was a trap and was searching for a way out.

Enjolras ignored that for now. “Meet me outside the museum? Saturday, at—how about ten?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

* * *

Enjolras shivered from a sudden gust of wind. He really should have brought a warmer jacket. Enjolras scanned the crowd anxiously. Still no sign of Grantaire. He couldn’t help checking his watch again. 

He’d been here for half an hour. At some point, he’d be forced to admit that Grantaire wasn’t coming...right?”

“ _Enjolras_.” Grantaire materialized from the swarm of people, wearing a dark green hoodie that Enjolras stared enviously at.

Enjolras didn’t bother to hide his relief. “You’re here.”

Grantaire grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I missed the bus, and I didn’t have enough money to hail a cab, so…” he trailed off.

“It’s alright.” Enjolras had barely taken a single step before he froze abruptly. “Wait, are you saying you _walked here_?” he asked incredulously.

Grantaire nodded. Enjolras thought he could see a red tint to his ears. “Come on, let’s go before the line gets too long,” he said, quickly changing the subject. Enjolras had to jog to follow him up the stairs. The inside would undoubtedly be warmer though, so he couldn't really complain. 

* * *

Saturday Morning

(11:44) _Where r u I’ve been calling u all morning_

(12:01) I’m at the art museum. I had to put my phone on silent, what’s wrong?

(12:03) _Who r u with?_

(12:03) No one.

(12:04) _Come on u can’t expect me to believe that ur going to an art exhibit of ur own free will_

(12:05) Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?

(12:05) _Are u with Grantaire?_

(12:05) No.

(12:06) _Liar_

(12:07) Why were you even calling me in the first place?

(12:08) _Well when we woke up this morning u were gone. No note, no text, I assumed u were kidnapped_

(12:08) _What if u had been disemboweled and I found ur organs for sale on the black market a month later?_

(12:09) Sorry?

(12:09) But more importantly, what would YOU be doing on the black market?

(12:09) _That’s not important actually_

(12:10) _And sorry is right next time this happens ur getting grounded_

(12:10) You can’t ground me.

(12:11) _Try me_

(12:13) _Ok wow I see ur ignoring me again_

(12:13) _Have fun on ur date_

(12:14) It’s not a date. I’m just doing something nice for a friend.

(12:14) _Aha! So u are with Grantaire_

  
“Enjolras?”

Enjolras quickly switched off his phone as he felt Grantaire come up beside him. “Sorry, Courfeyrac texted me.”

Alarm flashed across Grantaire’s face. “Oh, uh...is everything alright?”

Enjolras nodded, sliding the phone into his pocket. “He’s just being dramatic, as usual.”

Grantaire nodded back. “Ah.” He still sounded wary. From the corner of his eye, Enjolras could see Grantaire studying him carefully.

Enjolras frowned. What was he so worried about? It wasn’t like Courfeyrac—

A sudden realization dawned on Enjolras. He made a mental note to ask Courfeyrac about his theory later.

Grantaire was now shifting from foot to foot, looking everywhere but Enjolras.

Enjolras broke the awkward silence. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

They somehow managed to make their way through the throng of people clogging the exits. Grantaire paused at the bottom of the stairs. “I wanted to thank you again for the ticket.”

“You don’t have to thank me. No, really,” Enjolras insisted before Grantaire could protest. “I really should be thanking you for agreeing to help make the posters on such short notice.”

Grantaire made a face. “Speaking of, is it okay if I give them to you at the meeting on Monday? I still need to add some things.”

“Yeah, of course.” Enjolras waited for Grantaire to start walking again.

“Uh,” said Grantaire eloquently, “are you…”

“I’m walking you home.” Enjolras would have thought it was rather obvious. “If you don’t mind, that is,” he added hastily.

“Oh, uh...sure, I guess. If you want.” Grantaire looked almost wary. 

Enjolras felt a pang of frustration, at Grantaire or himself, he wasn’t sure. Was he really that bad of a friend that Grantaire found it hard to believe Enjolras would willingly spend more time with him than he absolutely had to?

Or maybe Grantaire just wanted to be rid of Enjolras.

Enjolras decided he would have to deal with that later, then immediately winced inwardly. _Procrastinating on emotional issues_...now that was a new low.

Enjolras pushed all thoughts aside and began walking, Grantaire falling into step beside him. 

“So,” said Enjolras, “where’s the art lesson I was promised?”

As he had hoped, Grantaire appeared to relax slightly, as he launched into a very detailed (probably) explanation, starting with the newest exhibits.

Enjolras tried his best to keep up with what Grantaire was saying. He caught a couple words that he recognized from art class in middle school like “color theory” and “impressionism” but beyond that, Enjolras was pretty much at a loss. Nevertheless, he let Grantaire continue, nodding once in a while to show he was still paying attention.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much did you understand of what I said?”

Enjolras grimaced. So Grantaire _had_ caught on. “I’m getting there,” he promised.

Grantaire just chuckled. 

They walked in silence for a while. Not comfortable silence, per se, Enjolras would have been lying if he said it was, but it was definitely less tense than any of their prior interactions had ever been.

So naturally, Enjolras was burning to ask the question that had been itching at the back of his mind.

“Why did you decide to come to our meetings?”

Grantaire cast him a sideways glance. “Would you believe me if I told you I was kidnapped?”

“But you stayed,” pressed Enjolras.

A beat, then, “Yes.” He didn’t seem inclined to elaborate.

Not for the first time, Enjolras found himself wishing he had the ability to see what people were thinking. 

Grantaire abruptly stopped in front of a building that was, well, a bit dilapidated, if Enjolras was being honest. “Right, so this is me,” he said, gesturing with his hand. He hesitated on the threshold. “Do you...want to come in?”

It was quite obvious he was offering more out of politeness than anything else. “No, it’s alright. I should probably go check up on Courf,” Enjolras said, trying not to take Grantaire’s evident relief to heart. “I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah.” Grantaire grinned. “See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: i will not binge this new show i will not binge this new show
> 
> Me: *binges show*
> 
> oops


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I guess writer's block finally caught up to me....and life in general. Hope you like this chapter though!
> 
> Also please keep in mind that the only knowledge I have of the lawmaking process was from a seventh grade social studies class. (I tried doing some research but it only made me more confused) So if you guys see any mistakes please point them out so I can fix it! 
> 
> Muchas gracias to Charlotte for betaing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics, and Combeferre is italics and bold

“Back, are we?” Courfeyrac greeted Enjolras from his spot on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t able to maintain his stern composure for long, however, as he bounded up to Enjolras, already grinning again. “How did it go?”

Enjolras ignored him. “How long have you known?”

Courfeyrac’s smile slipped a little. “Known what?”

“I’m not in the mood for games,” growled Enjolras, “How long have you kept this from me?”

“A couple of months.” Courfeyrac hoped that Enjolras was bad enough at math that he wouldn’t realize that ‘a couple of months’ was the same as ‘from the very beginning.’

Enjolras exhaled slowly. “I thought I told you not to interfere.”

He hung his head. “I know, I’m sorry. Did...did something happen?” Courfeyrac asked tentatively.

Enjolras gave a curt shake of his head. “I’m going to my room.” 

Courfeyrac heard the door click shut, followed by the sound of a lock turning.

He must have been really great at reading subtext, because Courfeyrac was pretty sure that meant Enjolras wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon

(1:22) _Hey are u there_

(1:26) **_Yeah, what’s wrong?_**

(1:26) _Enjolras found out that I knew_

(1:27) **_Are you alright?_**

(1:27) _He didn’t yell or anything I was expecting him to yell but he just asked me how long I’ve known and then he went into his room. He didn’t even slam the door_

(1:28) _Ferre he told me not to interfere before and I didn’t listen_

(1:28) **_It’s going to be ok, breathe, love._**

(1:29) _**Do you need me to call you?**_

(1:30) _No I don’t want him to hear me_

(1:30) _When are u coming home? I’m kinda hiding in your room rn_

(1:31) **_Give me twenty minutes._**

(1:32) **_I’ll talk to him, don’t worry._**

(1:32) _Ok thank you_

(1:34) _I just wanted him to be happy_

(1:35) **_I know. I’ll be there soon._**

* * *

The wallpaper in his bedroom truly was an eyesore. Enjolras had reached that momentous conclusion sometime after he had retreated bravely to his room and promptly flopped down on the ground.

But thinking wasn’t a bad thing. Self-introspection was good for the soul, or so he was told.

A knock sounded on the door. “Go away,” Enjolras told Courfeyrac.

“Enjolras.” The voice that came through the door was not Courfeyrac’s.

Enjolras inched towards the door without getting up and twisted the doorknob. “Aren’t you supposed to be at your shift?” He moved back to let Combeferre in.

Combeferre settled down next to Enjolras, folding his legs neatly underneath him. “I think I’ve earned enough goodwill with the library that they’ll let me off the hook.” 

Enjolras went back to staring at the wall “He told you,” he said, more as a statement than a question.

“Yes.”

“I’m not really mad at him,” Enjolras said after a couple minutes of sitting in silence.

“Then you should tell him that,” pointed out Combeferre

 _Damn, why did Combeferre have to be right all the time?_ “Yeah, I know, and I will. It’s just that, well, I’m annoyed to think that it seems like everyone else knew besides me.”

“I get that.” Ferre offered a smile, “But if it’s any comfort, I’ve only known for as long as you.”

Enjolras laughed drily. “At least now I can be certain Grantaire really _is_ R.” He didn’t really find that funny.

Combeferre hummed his assent. That was the thing about Ferre—he never pressed anyone for information. Enjolras could do with a few pointers.

“It’s like he doesn’t trust me enough.”

There. That was what had been gnawing at him.

Combeferre pushed his glasses up his nose. “Before, I told you to not be jump to conclusions, but communication _is_ important, and if this is bothering you—”

“I can’t,” mumbled Enjolras, “He’ll tell me in his own time.” _Then why hasn’t he?_ “It’s not that big of a big deal anyways. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure. But keep in mind that secrets cause conflict, more often than not,” advised his friend.

Enjolras poked at his jeans with a stray pen. “Yeah, well he started it.” He felt a tad ridiculous saying it, like a chagrined preschooler.

If Enjolras was being compared to a toddler, then Ferre had to be the most patient preschool teacher in the world. “It’s up to you. But as is my duty as a good boyfriend...” he looked at Enjolras meaningfully.

Enjolras grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Courf he can stop worrying.”

* * *

Saturday Afternoon

(2:31) Hey.

(2:32) _Hey_

(2:33) I don’t know if you’ve eaten lunch yet but I ordered takeout if you want to come out of hiding and get some.

(2:33) It’s Thai.

(2:33) _!!!!!!!!_

(2:34) _I’ll be right there_

(2:34) _Thank you Enj ur the best!!!!!_

(2:35) Yeah, love you too.

* * *

Saturday Night

(11:44) It’s been months since we first texted, and I was wondering if it’d be okay if I asked for a name?

(11:47) **oh**

(11:48) **maybe one day?**

(11:49) Yeah, okay.

(11:50) **sorry**

(11:51) No, it’s fine.

(11:52) **are you sure?**

(11:52) Yeah, it’s fine.

(11:53) **sorry again**

(11:55) It’s late, I should sleep.

(11:55) You too.

(11:56) **yeah, okay. gn**

(11:56) Gn.

* * *

Floréal never did come back, but Grantaire picked up the slack without being asked, and for that, Enjolras was beyond grateful.

It was strange, how seamlessly Grantaire had wormed his way into Enjolras’s weekly schedule. Thursday afternoons (the only weekday afternoon where Enjolras didn’t have classes) would find Enjolras at Café Musain, five hours before the Amis’ meeting, typing away at his computer, occasionally pausing to show a sentence to the man across from him.

It was a good plan, if he said so himself. Grantaire could pick apart all of the supposed flaws ahead of time, and in turn left Enjolras able to get through the meetings (mostly) uninterrupted.

He started being able to tell the difference between Grantaire’s teasing and Grantaire’s genuine insults. He was pleased to find that, most of the time, the words that came out of Grantaire’s mouth were just good-natured ribbing, but there were times...Well, for some inexplicable reason, Grantaire seemed to enjoy arguing purely for the sake of arguing.

Today was a quiet day, however, where Grantaire simply sketched silently while Enjolras worked, which, no offense to his friend, was a relief compared to Courfeyrac’s incessant chatter.

But then there was the matter of Grantaire’s double identity.

Enjolras still had not asked him about it. And Grantaire had not offered.

 _But this? This was...nice_ , reflected Enjolras. Maybe being friends wasn’t as unattainable as first impressions had made them out to be.

“Need something?” 

That snapped Enjolras out of his reverie. Grantaire had removed one earbud and was looking at him expectantly.

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring. “No, I was just thinking.”

“Well don’t think too hard, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Enjolras gave him a light kick under the table. “Keep that up and I’ll tell Musichetta to stop giving you free scones.”

Grantaire gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“I am unequivocally and irrefutably positive I will.”

“Fine!” Grantaire held up his hands in surrender. “Didn’t realize this was a competition to see who had the largest vocabulary, though,” he muttered under his breath.

Enjolras made a grab for the plate of scones, but Grantaire was faster, snatching them up protectively. “Go get your own scones, you thieving rascal!” he cackled, brandishing his pencil like a weapon.

So Enjolras ignored him and turned back to his computer, solely because he knew that would piss Grantaire off. As predicted, there came a huff of breath and muttering of curses across the table, and Enjolras had to fight back a smile.

It _was_ nice.

But why didn’t Grantaire trust him?

* * *

Monday rolled around like a thunderstorm on a sunny day, which is to say Enjolras was about as prepared for it as a walrus loose in Times Square, which is to say not at _all_.

But if one got to the bottom of the issue, one would find Enjolras, holding a shovel. He had oh-so-conveniently forgotten—or rather, repressed—any memory of his assignments for not one, not two, but _three_ entire classes. 

So here he was, having just finished all the assignments at seven thirty in the evening after staying up the entire night before. He was tempted to write a sonnet to the power and majestic-ness of coffee, except Enjolras wasn’t sure he had enough brain juices left for even a single sentence in iambic pentameter.

Enjolras shut the lid of his laptop with a snap, followed by the dull thud of his head hitting the table. When was he going to learn his lesson?

At this rate, never.

Enjolras heaved a sigh. A migraine was throbbing at his temples. At least he had finished his work in the end. Maybe he could get some rest before the meeting?

He grabbed his phone to check the time. Less than half an hour before he had to be at the Musain. Definitely not enough time for a nap, then. Enjolras groaned and rubbed his eyes dejectedly.

He looked up at a knock on the door as Combeferre entered the room. His friend took in his current state but kindly didn’t comment. “The Senate responded to our petition.”

“What?” Enjolras bolted upright, barely wincing at the jolt of pain. “What does it say?”

Combeferre shook his head. “I thought we should open it together,” he said, handing the letter to Enjolras.

Enjolras tore open the envelope with trembling hands. His eyes scanned the paper. Then again. And again. 

_No._

“It didn’t go through.”

Combeferre carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the table and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“We should tell the others,” Combeferre said at last.

The words barely registered in his brain. He was still reading, scrutinizing every sentence, every phrase, every word. 

Surely they could have at least included their reasoning.

“Enjolras.”

“I can tell them at the meeting tonight,” he replied absentmindedly.

“Okay.” Combeferre stood. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

* * *

Enjolras hadn’t moved from his spot on the table for nearly half an hour. At least the tables in the Musain were quite comfortable. 

He cracked open an eyelid as he heard footsteps approach. Combeferre’s shoes were barely visible under the table. “Is it time already?” groaned Enjolras.

“If you’re not feeling well I can take over for you.”

“No, it’s alright. I got it.” He stood shakily, using the table for support. The room was spinning slightly and Enjolras kind of felt like his brain was going to short-circuit at any moment now. Frankly, he’d been better.

Enjolras scanned the letter clenched in his hand once more.

The words had not changed.

“Guys” Enjolras tried to make himself heard over the hubbub of the cafe. The Musain was busy tonight, for a Monday.

“ _Guys_ ,” he called again, louder.

Jehan noticed him first, and elbowed Bossuet, who elbowed Joly, and so on, until everyone had quieted down and were watching him expectantly.

“I have bad news. The bill didn’t go through.” There was a collective intake of breath around the table. ”I know we’ve all worked really hard on this, I have seen the effort each and every one of you put in, and I know much of the community has gotten involved as well. We’ve gotten so much support, thousands of signatures and—” He swallowed. “—I hate to disappoint them. But there are ways we can change our approach, and I can go over them later today—”

“It’s not going to work.”

Enjolras stiffened, but refused to turn around. “I’m not in the mood for your antics today, Grantaire.”

“Who’s calling them antics? I’m being completely serious, I don’t think it will work.”

“You haven’t even heard what I was going to say.”

Grantaire scoffed. “You think those people honestly need a reason to scrap the bill? It doesn’t matter what you change, one word from them, and it’s over.”

“Are you saying we should give up?”

“I’m saying don’t waste your energy.”

“Of course you would think it’s a waste.” Some rational part of his brain was urging him to calm down, the biting remarks weren’t anything he hadn’t dealt with before, but not _this_ , not when something he had worked towards for years, not when he was so tempted to give up _himself_ — “This has always been a joke to you, hasn’t it?”

Grantaire shrugged. “Does it matter?”

The words stung more than they should have. “Of course it matters! If I can’t even convince you to care about the cause, how the hell am I supposed to convince others?”

“What makes you think that I don’t care?” 

Maybe Grantaire was genuinely taken aback, maybe he wasn’t. It wasn’t like Enjolras knew him well enough to tell for sure. “Oh I don’t know, maybe every time you say ‘this is useless’ or ‘this won’t work’ or ‘this plan sucks!’”

Grantaire laughed. “ _Okay._ Way to make this about me.”

“If you didn’t want this to be about you maybe you shouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place!”

“Trust me, it’s better than you being disappointed when you inevitably get rejected again.” 

In retrospect, Enjolras should have noticed that Grantaire’s voice was a little too sharp, his eyes a little too bright. He should have noticed that the room had fallen deathly silent, or the half-empty bottle of liquor just a few inches away from where Grantaire’s hand was. 

But he didn’t.

“Perhaps I would have an easier time trusting _you_ if you weren’t so intent on hiding things from me!” 

Grantaire inhaled sharply. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t you?” Enjolras took a deep breath. He hadn’t meant for the words to slip out, but it was too late to turn back now. “I know who you are. That you’re— _R_.”

He thought he saw Grantaire swallow, although it might have just been his vision cutting out. “Since when?”

The truth was probably Enjolras’s best option. “Since that night at the party.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t _I_ say anything? You’re one to talk!” There was a burning in his eyes all of a sudden, but _goddammit this was not his fault and he refused to back down_ —

“You’re right.”

“What?”

“I said, ‘you’re right’ and I’m wrong. Just take it and move on.”

And then Grantaire was gone, the doors of the Musain slamming shut before anyone could stop him. 

Enjolras didn’t know if he _would_ have stopped him.

From the edge of his vision, he saw Bossuet slip through the doors of the Musain.

The entire table had fallen deathly quiet.

Enjolras gave himself a minute to calm his breathing. “We should get back to work.”

“I think it’s best if we all took a break.”

Enjolras glanced at Combeferre. He had no doubt his friend could see right through his flimsy excuse for a distraction. “Okay.”

As if sensing his discomfort, Jehan launched into a very detailed conversation about a new poetry book he had found while Enjolras nodded along, not really hearing much of it. Anything except politics, he’d expect, as per Combeferre’s wishes.

Bossuet returned only a few minutes after. “...lost him,” Enjolras heard him murmur to Joly, “...gonna need the bus pass, see if I can corner him at his apartment.”

“I’ll go with you,” Joly whispered back, “Neither of you should be going out alone at night.”

_He should apologize, right?_

Enjolras stood.“I’m coming with you.”

Joly and Bossuet glanced at one another. “I...I don’t think that’s a good idea,” they said in unison.

Enjolras frowned. “I want to apologize.”

Another silent conversation. “Look, Enj, I know you think you have to do this out of some ‘sense of duty’ or whatever, but I don’t think Grantaire would want to see you right now,” Bossuet said, not unkindly.

Enjolras opened then closed his mouth. What could he say? ‘ _No, I bet Grantaire would love to see me._ ’ Or, ‘ _I’m not doing this out of duty?'_

“Bossuet’s right.” Combeferre’s voice put an end to this argument. He and Courfeyrac shared a silent debate without Enjolras, in the frustrating way that couples are known to do.

“Why don’t you go home with Ferre, get some sleep, and I’ll go with Joly and Bossuet to find him?” suggested Courfeyrac. 

Not going to lie, sleep sounded practically like heaven to Enjolras.

“Besides, it’s not the first time he’s walked out on a meeting,” Courfeyrac very helpfully reminded him, “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Joly nodded. “We’ll tell you when we find him.”

Enjolras relented. “Okay.”

Courfeyrac reached over Enjolras to grab his coat. “I promise we’ll find him,” he assured quietly, before pecking Combeferre on the cheek and shooting a wink to everyone else.

Marius leapt up to follow him. “I’ll come with you!” 

“You just wanna take any chance you have of bumping into that girl again.” Courfeyrac’s teasing followed them through the doors.

Enjolras turned back to the table. Most of the other occupants of the cafe had filed out sometime during the commotion.

“Sorry,” Enjolras said to no one in particular, because he didn’t exactly know who he should apologize for. Probably everyone. He had probably wronged everyone at one point or another. It was a wonder anyone stuck around.

Jehan shook his head. “It’s alright. You should sleep, you look exhausted.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about us,” Feuilly agreed, “We can help Chetta close up.”

Musichetta gave them a thumbs up from behind the counter.

 _What did he do to deserve such wonderful friends?_ “Okay. Thank you guys.”

“Of course. Take care, Enj.”

Combeferre shouldered his messenger bag. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Monday Night

(9:59) _Hey so Grantaire’s roommate told us he had gotten back but wouldn’t let us into the apartment_

(10:00) _Just letting u know_

(10:00) Okay, thank you.

(10:01) _Yeah np_

* * *

Grantaire dreamt that night of an angel in red. He reached out, desperate to once again feel the scorching fire coursing through his veins. His fingertips grazed the smooth marble. 

Thin cracks spidered out from beneath his fingers. He yelled, and wrenched back his hand as though he had been burned, watching in horror as the lines continued to spread.

The statue turned to look at him. Golden ichor flowed from his eyes, seeping into the crevices in his skin. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but there was no sound.

Yet Grantaire’s eyes were glued to him like a fly in honey. And like the fly, he was slowly drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I will fix everything I promise!!!! please don't kill me


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably know by now, I am very much American. So yeah, I know Les Mis is supposed to be in France and all, but then I just thought I might as well as just go along with it. So they're in the United States. It doesn't really come up, so just a minor discrepancy! <3
> 
> Thank you to Charlotte for being my beta
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Enjolras is normal, Grantaire is bold, Courfeyrac is italics, Bossuet is underline, Bahorel is underline and bold

Monday Night

(10:17) I want to apologize. Can we talk?

(10:20) Hey taire 

(10:23) Are you ok? Eponine wouldn’t let us into your apartment

(10:24) Hi Grantaire, it’s Joly. I just wanted to check up on you. If there’s anything we can do to help, let me know, ok? I’m here if you ever want to talk.

(10:25) Bossuet again, and yeah what joly said. We’re here for you. Tell us if you need anything

(10:24) _Heyyy Grantaire_

(10:24) _Gotta say ur roommate is one scary lady_

(10:25) _Not that there’s anything wrong with that I’m not bad mouthing ur friend or anything I’m sure u have great taste in friends_

(10:26) _Anyways ig I just wanted to say I’m glad u got home ok_

(11:49) I’m really, really sorry.

(11:50) So if you see this, please respond?

Tuesday Early Hours

(3:03) **hey man it’s Bahorel i just heard what happened from Bossuet sorry i didn’t text u earlier. shit are you ok?**

(3:04) **when i get back from Europe i’m gonna give that guy a piece of my mind even if he kicks me out of the Amis**

(3:11) **wait fuck wait a minute**

(3:11) **was it because of what i said? like at the party when you told me to not call you R?**

(3:12) **holy shit if it is i’m so sorry i didn’t know i swear it wasn’t on purpose**

(3:13) **i’ll make it up to you somehow**

Tuesday Morning

(8:31) I originally wanted to have this conversation in person, but I guess this will have to suffice. Everything I’m about to say is genuine, so please just hear me out, okay?

(8:33) I truly am sorry. If I could take back everything I said, I would. It was beyond wrong of me to confront you like that in front of everyone. 

(8:36) The truth is, you’re intelligent and witty and I laugh at your jokes, no matter how much I pretend otherwise. I genuinely love talking to you, whether it be in person or over text. Over the past months I’ve really started to consider you as my friend, and I still do. So if we could just talk?

(8:44) Please say something.

(8:58) Grantaire?

(9:00) [2 missed calls from: enjolras]

Tuesday Afternoon

(5:16) _Hey maybe I can annoy u into responding_

(5:16) _Heyyyyyyyyy_

(5:16) _Grantaireeeee_

(5:17) _G_

(5:17) _R_

(5:17) _A_

(5:17) _N_

(5:17) _T_

(5:17) _A_

(5:18) _I_

(5:18) _R_

(5:18) _E_

(5:18) _Asahdfodlsghoadjlhngaoldsnf_

(5:19) _Sasoheirajbsldknasi_

(5:20) _[5 missed calls from: courfeyrac]_

(5:21) _Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

(5:21) _Answer meeeeeeeeee_

(5:23) _Ok so I’ve been told to stop pestering u but pls do actually respond_

Wednesday Morning

(11:47) Hey taire

(11:48) You never responded to my texts and I was getting worried. Are you ok?

  
(12:32) Thanks for having ponine let us know you're alright. Take care <3

Thursday Night

(9:50) We missed you at the meeting today.

(9:50) It would mean a lot to me if you could let me know you’re alright.

(10:10) _Heyyyyyyy_

(10:10) _U didn’t show up to the meeting :(_

(10:11) _U know what would be a great idea? If I came over to ur apartment rn. We could have some bro time, talk abt our feelings?_

(10:12) _No?_

(10:15) _U know I know where u live right? So I could theoretically break in and force u to talk to me_

(10:15) _Okok I’m not actually gonna do that becuz I respect ur privacy but_

(10:16) _Please respond ok? We’re all getting worried_

(10:17) _And yeah Bossuet kinda said that u told us u were alright but keep in mind that some of us worry more than others aka Enjolras cough cough_

(10:18) _And yeah that’s all I’m gonna say. Must be a relief amiright?_

(10:19) _Yeah ok gn_

Saturday Afternoon

(1:25) Hey just wanted to let you know that Monday’s meeting had to be rescheduled to Tuesday next week in case you still wanted to come.

(1:26) It’ll still be at the same time.

Tuesday Night

(10:16) _U know I can’t really blame u for not showing up to the meeting today cuz ik I forgot to tell u that the time had changed_

(10:17) _But then I thought_

(10:17) _There’s no way in hell Enjolras wouldn’t have told him_

(10:18) _So either you ignored that text, or you’ve been ignoring ALL his texts and that is lowkey kinda highkey a dick move because he’s really worried abt u ok? Even if he’d never say it and u have to understand that he’s my best friend and ik I’m probably acting like an asshole rn but it’s worth it_

(10:19) _All in all I just want my friends to be happy. And idk how you’ve been feeling lately but ik Enjolras. This probably isn’t in my place to say but remember the first time u came to a meeting? Yeah u didn’t exactly make a great first impression_

(10:20) _But u know what Enjolras did? He gave u a second chance. And a second second chance. In my personal opinion, you owe him that much_

(10:21) _I really really really hope you’ll listen to me_

Tuesday Night

(11:54) Hey Grantaire.

(11:55) I don’t know if you’ve been getting my texts, or if you’ve been reading them.

(11:56) As I’m sure you know, I can be stubborn at times, and I don’t like giving up, least of all giving up on my friends. 

(11:56) But I will stop contacting you if you want me to.

(11:57) I’m not saying that I want to, I am definitely not ready to give up on you. But I acknowledge that I have already been pushing your boundaries, and I want to respect your space.

(11:58) So if that’s what you would like, I’ll understand.

  
(12:31) Alright.

(12:32) Thank you for all you’ve done for us. I mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is a [link](https://www.instagram.com/jen._uwu/?hl=en) to my Instagram art account! It's small, but most of my art is centered around Les Mis and I would love if you guys would check it out! <3
> 
> (Sorry for the blatant self-promotion hehe) 
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
